Aiko Senoo/Gallery
This page is for images related only to ''Aiko Senoo'', for any information related to her please click her name. Early Childhood Little Aiko 2.png Aiko Little crying.png 23.02.JPG Aiko Little.png 43.04.JPG Season 1 EP 3-4= The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts OD-EP3-01.png OD-EP3-03.png OD-EP3-08.png OD-EP3-10.png OD-EP3-11.png OD-EP3-13.png OD-EP3-16.png OD-EP3-22.png OD-EP3-23.png OD-EP3-30.png OD-EP3-32.png OD-EP3-38.png OD-EP3-43.png OD-EP3-44.png OD-EP3-46.png OD-EP3-47.png OD-EP3-48.png OD-EP3-49.png It's Not Scary if We're All Witches OD-EP4-07.png OD-EP4-26.png OD-EP4-37.png OD-EP4-38.png OD-EP4-39.png |-| EP 6-10= A Lie Is the Beginning of Friendship OD-EP6-14.png OD-EP6-17.png OD-EP6-20.png OD-EP6-21.png OD-EP6-22.png OD-EP6-23.png OD-EP6-25.png OD-EP6-30.png OD-EP6-31.png OD-EP6-33.png OD-EP6-34.png OD-EP6-35.png OD-EP6-44.png OD-EP6-47.png OD-EP6-48.png Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam OD-EP7-46.png Go to the Witch World! OD-EP8-14.png OD-EP8-19.png OD-EP8-20.png OD-EP8-47.png Where Did You Go!? Dodo the Fairy OD-EP9-33.png |-| EP 11-15= |-| EP 16-20= |-| EP 21-25= |-| EP 26-30= |-| EP 31-35= |-| EP 36-40= |-| EP 41-45= |-| EP 46-51= Aiko casting magic.png 51.10.JPG 50.11.JPG Aiko's hand.png Aiko 1-2 season.png but... it is the first time that you came to my school.JPG 51.09.JPG 34.03.JPG 19.02.JPG 01.26.04.JPG 00.18.JPG Aiko 1x47.png Sharp 02.01.10.JPG 48.10.JPG 23.08.JPG AikoWreathPollon.jpg Aiko's crystal ball.png Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000146899.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000492747.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000490080.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000938945.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000933528.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000725202.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000506166.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.20. 48C97148 .avi 001131087.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 001131268.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.20. 48C97148 .avi 000301050.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.20. 48C97148 .avi 000798588.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.10. F159F170 .avi 000309267.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000656024.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000323928.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.10. F159F170 .avi 001053676.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.10. F159F170 .avi 000365865.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 001099138.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.44. 5D0FD2D2 .avi 001273958.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.10. F159F170 .avi 001304969.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.20. 48C97148 .avi 000623455.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.20. 48C97148 .avi 000505713.jpg OjamajoDoremi Sharp (1).jpg OjamajoDoremi Sharp (2).jpg 10.03.JPG 02.10.04.JPG 02.43.06.JPG Motto 01.09.JPG 03.40.05.JPG knwkai4.png ker48.jpg -Doremi-.Motto.Ojamajo.Doremi.06.-F0FD97D0-.avi 000430945.jpg 03.13.02.JPG 02.06.JPG Pattisier Aiko.png YouTube - Motto Ojamajo Doremi Episode 16 2 3 (Sub.English).flv 000364720.jpg -Doremi-.Motto.Ojamajo.Doremi.06.-F0FD97D0-.avi 000208909.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000148091.jpg vrnt33.jpg mkgeaik4.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.2.flv 000354912.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.2.flv 000380673.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000222037.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.3.flv 000348672.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.2.flv 000255739.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.1 w english subs.flv 000338828.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000350340.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 8.1.flv 000133033.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 8.1.flv 000125859.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 8.1.flv 000162062.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 34.2.flv 000153854.jpg imohori38.jpg 10.04.JPG 26.05.JPG 03.44.02.JPG 03.44.04.JPG Naisho EP 2= ODN-EP2-013.png |-| EP 3= ODN-EP3-005.png ODN-EP3-006.png ODN-EP3-007.png ODN-EP3-008.png ODN-EP3-009.png ODN-EP3-010.png ODN-EP3-011.png ODN-EP3-016.png ODN-EP3-019.png ODN-EP3-020.png ODN-EP3-022.png ODN-EP3-023.png ODN-EP3-024.png ODN-EP3-025.png ODN-EP3-026.png ODN-EP3-030.png ODN-EP3-036.png ODN-EP3-037.png ODN-EP3-051.png ODN-EP3-056.png ODN-EP3-058.png ODN-EP3-059.png ODN-EP3-060.png ODN-EP3-062.png ODN-EP3-072.png ODN-EP3-081.png ODN-EP3-083.png ODN-EP3-087.png ODN-EP3-097.png ODN-EP3-098.png |-| EP 6= ODN-EP6-066.png |-| EP 7= ODN-EP7-021.png ODN-EP7-055.png |-| EP 8= ODN-EP8-030.png ODN-EP8-036.png ODN-EP8-077.png ODN-EP8-079.png ODN-EP8-080.png |-| EP 10= ODN-EP10-003.png ODN-EP10-004.png ODN-EP10-005.png ODN-EP10-006.png ODN-EP10-010.png ODN-EP10-013.png ODN-EP10-021.png ODN-EP10-023.png ODN-EP10-024.png ODN-EP10-025.png ODN-EP10-026.png ODN-EP10-028.png ODN-EP10-030.png ODN-EP10-031.png ODN-EP10-032.png ODN-EP10-033.png ODN-EP10-034.png ODN-EP10-043.png ODN-EP10-052.png ODN-EP10-054.png ODN-EP10-065.png ODN-EP10-070.png ODN-EP10-071.png ODN-EP10-072.png ODN-EP10-076.png ODN-EP10-078.png ODN-EP10-083.png ODN-EP10-088.png ODN-EP10-089.png ODN-EP10-095.png ODN-EP10-096.png ODN-EP10-097.png ODN-EP10-100.png |-| EP 11= ODN-EP11-019.png ODN-EP11-042.png ODN-EP11-084.png Dokkan 04.01.09.JPG 04.50.23.JPG 04.25.05.JPG 04.28.07.JPG 04.24.10.JPG Dokkan Aiko.png hanapop14.jpg OjamajoDoremi Dokkan Episode 48 part 3 Aiko.flv 000038267.jpg Aiko with Takoyaki.png Aiko.png ai-happy29.png kanawanai5.jpg senooshot.jpg aikoosr7.jpg 04.04.08.JPG 04.13.12.JPG 04.15.13.JPG 04.20.22.JPG 04.20.14.JPG 04.24.09.JPG 04.26.05.JPG 04.38.09.JPG 04.38.08.JPG 04.38.03.JPG 04.47.08.JPG 04.48.06.JPG Gif/Animations ca-aiko.gif sh-aiko.gif royalaiko.gif mo-aiko.gif pa-mo-aiko.gif paiko.gif aiko-dokk.gif aiko-spell.gif Animal Form 14.06.JPG Special aimimi.jpg Sketches/Handrawn aiko-season1.png AikoMottoNormalSettei.png AikoMottoOjamajoSettei.png AikoPatissiereSettei.png 0000757372.jpeg 0000757371.jpeg 0000757369.jpeg Aiko Work.png 0000917036.jpeg O.D Little Aiko in a coat Body settei.png O.D Little Aiko in a coat settei.png O.D Little Aiko Body settei.png O.D Little Aiko settei.png Light Novel Series Turning Point.png Turning point cover.png tumblr_o87h1xdwCH1rhxw9lo3_1280.jpg 39503aaddc982003171e42b356966523.png 20160627_143340.jpg Aiko.jpg 140428_1910~01.JPG aik.jpg 6c3575973cb33446bdf8f01b427bc5f379e9ff8c1372988741.jpg Manga 23b4ee35fc3e2b69d0cb45c536fdf9fa.png Trading Cards O.D Little Aiko in a coat Card.png aikoboycard.jpg aikodress2card.gif aikooutfitcard.jpg aikodress3card.jpg aikodresscard.jpg aikoprincesscard.jpg aikosport6card.jpg aikosport4card.jpg aikosport5card.jpg aikosport3card.jpg aikosportcard.jpg aikoswimcard.jpg aikosport2card.jpg aikooutfit4card.png aikooutfit3card.jpg aikoangelcard.jpg aikooutfit2card.jpg aikoschool2card.png aikoschoolcard.jpg aikoojamajocard.jpg aikobroom2card.jpg aikosharpstagecard.jpg aikoroyalcard.jpg aikomottocard.jpg aikomotto2card.jpg aikobroomcard.gif aikoandmimicard.jpg Cd/Dvd covers 4988101085859 500.jpg OjamajoDoremiVideo4.png CD Club Vol 6.png Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 6 Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection - Aiko Senoo CD.gif Aiko CD.png MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo - Aiko Senoo.gif Senoo.Aiko.full.1342802.jpg T-FrnM5I46gFACS75vVzgTsPgHQ.jpg Aiko 8.png 572694.jpg Senoo.Aiko.full.1347335.jpg Video Games sharp-game-aiko1.gif|Transformation in Ojamajo Doremi # Mahou-dou Dance Carnival. sharp-game-aiko2.gif sharp-game-aiko3.gif sharp-game-aiko4.gif aipara.jpg|Aiko in Nijiiro Paradise. Line Stickers Linesticker15.png Linesticker14.png Linesticker13.png Linesticker12.png Others aikonormal.gif Aikonorm.png A5f028950db4cf9380f977ca8a8def4b.png Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Aiko pose.png royalai.png E13fc3edf5835c8b86da4d2a5e58ee89.png 90a70ac190d77f1732f48fd44a06cd91.png AikoMag.png aikos5e1.jpg Category:Galleries